Oneiroi
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Saat sang gelap tiba, dibutuhkan secercah cahaya untuk kembali. Special fic for JOYday! Let's chek chinguedeul! Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! ONESHOT! Typo(s)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga suka ya! Happy JOY day! JOYer segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/


**Oneiroi**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Oneshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin milik siapa saja yang mau memiliki dia. Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers.**

**.**

**Sang gelap akan selalu muncul, mengisi setiap sudut.**

**Semakin berusaha mengahalaunya, sang gelap semakin menunjukkan keangkuhannya.**

**Untuk selanjutnya, tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu secercah cahaya menghantarnya untuk kembali.**

**Secercah cahayanya..**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ manis terlihat berdiri di halte bus sambil menatap jam tangannya. Jangan berpikir sosok itu sedang menunggu kedatangan bus karena ia sudah duduk di sana dan merelakan dua bus berlalu begitu saja. Berusaha untuk tenang adalah hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan, sepuluh menit lagi," gumam sosok itu sambil menggigit kuat bibirnya.

Kali ini fokusnya beralih pada ponsel, sosok manis itu kembali melakukan panggilan namun tak ada tanggapan. Tepat saat panggilan berikutnya dilakukan, sebuah audi berwarna silver berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin!" sapaan dengan nada cukup keras membuat perhatian _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu langsung teralihkan.

"Siwon-_ah_, _annyeong_," sapa Sungmin balik dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga. Nada sambung masih terdengar, tak ada tanda-tanda sahutan dari sosok yang sedang diteleponnya.

Sambil menunjuk jam tangannya sosok bernama Siwon itu bicara. "Tujuh menit lagi kelas dimulai, tidak ingin pergi bersamaku?" tawaran yang sangat bagus tapi Sungmin akan membutuhkan lebih dari tiga puluh detik untuk menyetujui hal itu.

"Aku hanya menawarkan. Kau menunggu Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya tapi Sungmin tetap menjawab itu dengan senyuman manisnya. "Iya, sepertinya Kyuhyun kesiangan," ucap Sungmin sambil membawa turun ponsel dari telinganya.

Senyum terpaksanya terukir membuat Siwon menghela napas pelan kemudian turun dari mobilnya. "Aku rasa kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk menunggunya, kau sudah terlambat lebih dari tiga kali saat kelas dosen Jun, aku tak yakin dia membiarkanmu masuk kelas dengan terlambat kali ini," ucap Siwon sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku.." Sungmin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Siwon benar, tidak membiarkan terlambat sama artinya dengan merelakan satu presensinya.

"Ayolah Sungmin-_ah_, apa yang kau pikirkan? Masalah Kyuhyun, aku bisa bicara dengannya nanti."

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tak melontarkan protes. Dengan takut-takut pemuda manis itu memasuki mobil teman sekelasnya, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah saat Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya. Siwon membantu Sungmin bicara pada Kyuhyun sekalipun tidak akan membuat situasi membaik. Sungmin yakin itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan pria sakit jiwa seperti Kyuhyun," komentar Siwon saat akan melajukan mobilnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar tanggapan masam sejenis itu jika sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia _namja_ yang baik," sahut Sungmin sambil menatap Siwon yang justru mendengus geli setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Sambil menginjak gas, Siwon bergumam pelan. "Baik dalam hal mempermalukanmu."

Mobil melaju dengan cepat, melintasi jalan yang tak terlalu padat. Sungmin hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menatap jam tangan dan ponselnya bergantian. Saat tikungan terakhir sudah dilalui, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas untuk dua hal. Menghela napas karena ia masih memiliki 3 menit sebelum memasuki kelas dan menghela napas karena menerima tawaran Siwon.

"Ayo," ajak Siwon sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian ikut membuka pintu mobil. Matanya langsung disambut dengan puluhan mobil mewah, namun satu mobil yang baru memasuki parkiranlah yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

Siwon merapikan kemejanya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Sedan mewah dengan warna gelap parkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Lima detik kemudian pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan sesosok _namja_ berambut _spike_ coklat terang dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik pintu dibanting dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ck! Dasar gila," umpat Siwon lewat sela-sela giginya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah sosok yang kini berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sudah menunggu di sana, aku juga sudah menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak.." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya saat sosok yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mengangkat tangan seolah mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kesalahan yang sama dengan pria yang sama," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sungmin. Siwon adalah pria paling pembangkang yang pernah Kyuhyun temukan, ia tak pernah takut dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan teman Sungmin lainnya.

"Aku yang memintanya ikut denganku, kau hampir membuatnya mati kering di halte bus," sahut Siwon setengah menyindir.

Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun beralih pada Siwon. "Aku tidak memintamu bicara, Choi!" peringat Kyuhyun sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Diam! Oh, kau membelanya, huh?"

"Tidak.." suara Sungmin terdengar putus asa. Selalu seperti ini, tidak ada siapapun yang membuat temperamen Kyuhyun membaik jika menyangkut Sungmin.

"KyuKyu, jangan mengurus masalah sejenis itu. Ayo pergi," ajak seorang wanita berambut pirang. Sungmin menatap 3 orang yang keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Teman-teman Kyuhyun. Changmin yang super tinggi, Minho yang terkenal tenang dan tampan, dan si seksi Victoria—wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja bicara pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seolah memperingatkan pria berlesung pipi itu agar tak mendekati kekasihnya kemudian menyentak bahu Sungmin ke dalam cengkramannya. "Jika aku melihat kau bersamanya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisinya. Ingat itu!" peringat Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu sambil merangkul mesra pinggang Victoria.

Minho menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian berlalu menyusul Kyuhyun. Sementara Changmin masih berdiri di sekitar mobil Kyuhyun, menatap iba pada Sungmin yang tengah menatap suram punggung kekasihnya.

"Ayo Min," ajak Siwon dengan nada lembut.

Jangan berpikir Siwon menyukai Sungmin, pria itu hanya tak tega dengan Sungmin. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga sosok semanis dan sebaik Sungmin harus memiliki kekasih sekejam Kyuhyun. Andai Sungmin perempuan, Siwon pasti menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan. Sayangnya Sungmin laki-laki, jika tak tahan dengan sikap kekasihnya bisa saja Sungmin menghajar Kyuhyun, tapi sampai saat ini hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," ucap Siwon lagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Mungkin Kyuhyunnie sedang _badmood_," ucap Sungmin. Bukan berpikir positif tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti pembelaan tak beralasan untuk sikap bodoh kekasihnya.

Changmin yang sengaja berjalan di belakang Siwon dan Sungmin jelas mendengar hal itu. Terkadang ia berpikir tentang hal apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun bertingkah sangat mesra dengan Victoria yang jelas-jelas menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi memiliki status sepasang kekasih dengan Sungmin.

Dan mengenai pagi ini, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun terlihat sangat konyol dan bodoh. Dia bicara seolah Sungmin melakukan hal yang salah besar karena memilih berangkat bersama Siwon. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya di sini adalah akan diletakkan di jok sebelah manakah pemuda manis itu? Jelas-jelas mobil Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan Minho, Victoria, dan dirinya.

Di depan? Rasanya mustahil mengingat Victoria selalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Apakah di jok belakang kemudian berdesakan dengan Minho dan dirinya? Itu juga tidak mungkin, Sungmin itu kekasih Kyuhyun bukan boneka yang tak peduli akan diletakkan di mana.

Lagipula saat menjemput mereka tadi, Kyuhyun tak membahas tentang halte bus tempat Sungmin menunggu. Kenapa Kyuhyun terkesan membuat Sungmin terlihat salah dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah Sungmin lakukan?

"Lebih cepat!" ajak Siwon sambil menyeret main-main tali ransel Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengurai tawa pelan.

"Kakimu terlalu panjang, Siwon-_ah_." komentar Sungmin membuat Changmin yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Kau tahu _hyung_? Jika Kyuhyun melepasmu, akulah orang yang pertama kali menangkapmu."

Ya, tidak banyak yang tahu jika Changmin menyimpan perasaan khusus pada kekasih sahabatnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam makan siang adalah waktu paling tepat bagi beberapa orang untuk merilekskan diri dari segala kepenatan, termasuk bagi Sungmin. Pemuda dengan tinggi 175 sentimeter itu terlihat duduk tenang sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya menggunakan sedotan berwarna senada. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin seolah menandakan jika ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Sungmin-_ah_," spontan kepala Sungmin menoleh ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang terlalu gelap berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang nampan berisikan menu makan siangnya.

"Hai, Ryeowook-_ah_," sapa Sungmin dengan canggung.

"Aku akan duduk di sini sebentar. Menemanimu selagi menunggu _Mr. Mogul_, kau tenang saja, aku pastikan dia tak melihatku di sini."

Senyum hangat langsung terkembang. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk semangat, tak menyangka jika Ryeowook mengerti betul dengan kondisinya. Sekali lagi ini tentang kekasihnya.

Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin seperti memiliki sekat tak kasat mata. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan orang lain, entah itu teman sekelas, teman satu kelompok, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Sekali melihat Sungmin bersama perempuan atau laki-laki selain dirinya, Kyuhyun dengan bantuan teman-temannya tidak segan-segan memberi pelajaran pada orang itu—walau faktanya mereka melakukan itu demi persahabatan, bukan tulus mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak memiliki pilihan selain mendengarkan kemauan Kyuhyun, menuruti apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan dan Kyuhyun inginkan. Anggap saja dia bodoh, tapi yang pasti ia sangat mencintai pria bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Kau tidak pesan makan, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin hanya memiliki jus di depannya. Gelengan singkat menjadi jawaban. Ryeowook menahan diri untuk berkomentar namun mulutnya seperti kehilangan kontrol.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini. Kau semakin kurus sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa dia tak semurah hati Donghae?"

Mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya, wajah Sungmin langsung berubah muram. Ia tahu betul jika Ryeowook tak suka dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu seolah menyetir pikiran Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Donghae, kakak Kyuhyun. Pria itu tulus mencintai Sungmin dan Ryeowook tahu betul akan hal itu.

"Terkadang aku tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padamu di depan banyak orang tapi memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Dia pikir apa bagusnya menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasih kakaknya?" komentar Ryeowook sambil menyumpit makanannya. "Seandainya Donghae masih hidup, kau pasti bahagia dengannya. "

Sungmin meneguk ludah kemudian menatap wajah kesal Ryeowook. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini, Ryeowook-_ah_. Donghae sudah tenang di sana, jangan membawanya dalam obrolan tak penting," sudah paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Sungmin, Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah pasti membelanya."

"Tidak.."

"Tapi kau selalu melakukan itu, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang melihat seseorang dari materi, lalu apa yang bisa kau lihat dari pria kejam dan kekanakan seperti Kyuhyun?"

Tepat saat Sungmin akan menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook, Changmin muncul di pintu kantin. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin. "Aku harap kau bisa memikirkan semuanya dengan baik, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau tahu betul, aku bicara seperti ini karena aku menyayangimu."

Ungkapan kasih sayang yang tulus dari seorang sahabat mau tak mau membuat mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Sejak Eunhyuk—sahabatnya selain Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tinggal di negara lain, Sungmin tak memiliki sahabat yang mampu menguatkannya. Ryeowook benar, Sungmin butuh memikirkan semuanya dengan baik. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai adik Donghae.

"_Hyung_, sudah lama?" suara jernih Changmin mengambil alih perhatian Sungmin. Pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu duduk di hadapannya sambil membawa sebotol cola berukuran jumbo dan sebotol minuman yang diiklankan memiliki 1000 vitamin C. Kebiasaan teman-teman Kyuhyun. "Hai Changmin-_ah_," sapa Sungmin sambil melukiskan senyum hangat yang mau tak mau membuat jantung Changmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Senyum Changmin perlahan menghilang, namun wajah ramahnya masih tetap bertahan dengan baik. "Vicky meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya memesan makanan."

'Tidak adakah jawaban yang lebih menjengkelkan?' batin Sungmin menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian kembali melempar senyum pada Changmin sebelum menandaskan jusnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Aku memiliki kelas 30 menit lagi, Changmin-_ah_. Tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin berusaha menetralkan nada cemburu dalam suaranya. "Tapi _hyung_, masih 30 menit lagi," protes Changmin. Ia berpikir untuk lebih lama dengan Sungmin, namun Sungmin berpikir Changmin melakukan itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun dalam hal membakar kecemburuannya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan, ada literatur yang harus kupinjam. Jadi.."

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?" sela suara _bass_ yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri dengan lengan digandeng perempuan berambut pirang. Sungmin yakin betul ia tak pernah memiliki konfrontasi serius dengan Victoria, tapi kenapa wanita itu selalu melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya?

Karena Kyuhyun? Walaupun ia menyukai pria itu, Sungmin tak pernah memulai hubungan lebih dulu. Jadi, Sungmin rasa Victoria terlalu kekanakan jika bersikap seperti itu apalagi berpikir Sungmin merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Apa kau memiliki janji dengan salah satu selingkuhanmu?" tuduh Kyuhyun. Minho yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Victoria agar lepas dari lengan Kyuhyun kemudian setengah menyeret sahabatnya untuk duduk di meja.

"Tahu diri sedikit!" desis Minho membuat Victoria langsung melotot protes, Sungmin mendengar itu namun ia lebih tertarik menanggapi Kyuhyun daripada membenarkan ucapan Minho.

"Siapa yang kau maksud selingkuhanku, Kyu? Apa kau pernah melihatku bersikap mesra dengan orang lain? Aku tidak pernah berangkulan, tidak pernah bergandengan, tidak pernah mencium pipi siapapun yang kau maksud selingkuhanku," ucap Sungmin terengah menahan emosi.

Merasa tersindir, Kyuhyun langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau membicarakanku?"

"Menurutmu?" tantang Sungmin berusaha memunculkan perlawanannya. Ia tahu betul konsekuensi menantang Kyuhyun. Dampratan, cengkraman kasar, dan teriakan marah adalah pilihannya.

Suasana di sekitar kantin mendadak tegang, beberapa orang yang menghuni meja di sekitar meja mereka langsung berbisik mengutuk sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu memulai pertengkaran tanpa tahu tempat. Hal itu jelas mengundang perhatian penghuni meja yang lain.

Mereka tahu betul siapa Kyuhyun. Cho tunggal yang Ryeowook sebut _Mr. Mogul_ itu sesuai dengan panggilan yang Ryeowook buat, dia benar-benar luar biasa kaya. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat ia berusia 15 tahun, kakaknya Cho Donghae, menyusul 3 tahun kemudian. Tinggal Kyuhyun seorang diri, pria itu berubah temperamental sejak Donghae meninggal. Di usianya yang kedua puluh, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki ratusan trilyun materi atas nama dirinya. Hal itu, membuat orang-orang berpikir Kyuhyun _stress_ dengan kekayaan sebanyak itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka ditantang!" geram Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Dan kau baru saja melakukannya, Lee Sungmin."

"Aku juga tidak suka saat kau memulai pertengkaran di depan banyak orang, Kyuhyun-ah!" desau Sungmin sambil menarik lepas lengannya.

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang Sungmin, tak lama satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sungmin membantahnya dan ia tak suka hal ini. "Apa yang Choi Siwon janjikan padamu?" kening Sungmin refleks mengernyit setelah mendengar perntanyaan Kyuhyun. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak mengerti maksudku! Apa dia menjanjikan uang yang lebih banyak daripada uangku?"

"Apa..?" suara Sungmin nyaris menghilang, tersendat akan ketidakpercayaannya atas tuduhan Kyuhyun. "Katakan!" kali ini cengkaraman yang cukup kuat beralih di bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan mengguncang keras hingga Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Diam!" desis Kyuhyun saat mendengar Changmin berusaha membela Sungmin.

Mengerti jika Kyuhyun sedang menunggu tanggapannya, kata-kata yang sudah bercokol di dalam otak Sungmin terlontar begitu saja.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang tidak kusuka dan kau semarah ini. Siapapun memiliki batas kesabaran, termasuk aku. Aku lelah menghadapi kau yang seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak pucat pasi, kata lelah yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin bagai pedang tajam yang nyaris dihunuskan tepat di depan kepalanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas tak mengerti, Kyuhyun yang kasar akan berubah ketakutan saat Sungmin mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan putusnya hubungannya mereka. 'Aku tidak mengerti pirkiranmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_.'

Setelah meraih tasnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, berusaha mengabaikan jika Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan wajah pias di hadapannya. "Aku pergi sekarang," pamit Sungmin kemudian.

Baru selangkah Sungmin berjalan, jeritan heboh terdengar seiring bunyi pecahan kaca. Sejenak Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha tak peduli akan hal itu kemudian berpikir untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun pasti sedang marah.

"Berani kau keluar dari sini, kau akan melihatku mati!" dan rasanya bukan hanya sekadar marah. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan saat itulah dua bola matanya serasa melompat keluar.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sungmin tak percaya.

"KyuKyu.."

"Diam!" bentak Kyuhyun saat mendengar Victoria berusaha menghentikannya. Minho dan Changmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil mengerang tak percaya. Bukan hanya _stress_, rasanya Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar gila.

Siapa yang tidak akan mengatakan itu jika melihat tindakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Setelah memecahkan botol dan membuat cairannya tumpah ruah membasahi meja dan lantai kantin, pemuda Cho itu menodongkan pecahan botol tepat di lehernya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sendu kekasihnya. "Kyuhyun _please_.." bisiknya sedih. Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini? Bahkan semua orang menatapnya saat ini.

"Kau akan pergi?" desis Kyuhyun sambil menambah tekanan pecahan botol di lehernya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, jangan seperti ini," bujuk Sungmin sambil meraih lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau bohong!" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, setidaknya gestur seperti itu lebih bisa diterima oleh Kyuhyun daripada ucapannya. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu," ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil mengambil alih pecahan botol dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang menyakitiku."

Tak ingin menanggapi, Sungmin hanya bergerak mengusap goresan luka di leher Kyuhyun. "Kau yang menyakitiku," ulang Kyuhyun sambil menatap sedih Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah membawa tubuhnya dalam satu rengkuhan posesif. Entahlah, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan sangat sulit ditebak. "_Geurae_, aku yang salah, aku minta maaf. Jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi, oke?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," sahut Sungmin sambil mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

Dalam waktu dua detik mata Sungmin menatap bergantian ekspresi wajah sahabat Kyuhyun. Minho dengan raut tenang andalannya. Victoria dengan kesisnisan seperti biasa. Changmin dengan tatapan yang sama, selalu seperti itu. Antara senang dan tidak senang. Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan ia bertahan dengan perbedaan mencolok seperti ini?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana temaram dipadu alunan musik klasik yang terasa menyayat hati masih berlangsung sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Suara sopran yang dimiliki penyanyi akan terdengar sangat bagus jika ia membawakan lagu-lagu penuh cinta dan membangkitkan semangat orang lain. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan beberapa orang lebih menyukai penyanyi sopran dengan _genre_ musik yang menyayat hati, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Pria itu masih larut dalam kegiatan pagi buta menyedihkannya. Menghabiskan berbotol-botol wine ditemani musik klasik yang terdengar bagai alunan panggilan kematian. Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho sudah mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya, satu bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua makanannya hingga mengalami dehidrasi akut karena tubuh pria itu menolak makanan dan minuman apapun yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Para pekerja di Cho mansion juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun yang dulunya sangat ramah berubah menjadi pemarah dan bertemperamen buruk sejak Donghae meninggal. Salah-salah Kyuhyun bisa menghajar mereka hingga babak belur atau berakhir dengan patah tulang seperti salah satu valet yang tak sengaja melakukan sedikit kesalahan saat _mood_ Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk.

"Lee Sungmin," gumamnya sambil menatap pigura super besar yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam menatap potret kekasihnya, matanya yang setengah sayu masih melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok manis dengan sifat lembut itu begitu indah dalam tatapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk beberapa detik, memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan Sungmin yang dulu penuh tawa, Sungmin yang dulu selalu menemaninya, Sungmin yang lebih memiliki banyak waktu dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, memeluk tubuhnya sambil membayangkan jika dirinya tengah memeluk Sungmin.

Semuanya terasa indah hingga satu bayangan lain yang tak ingin ia lihat dalam kepalanya muncul, melukiskan senyum penuh ketulusan sebelum melambaikan tangan dan menghilang. Pria Cho itu langsung membuka matanya, sinar hangat yang semula membayangi matanya langsung lenyap berganti tatapan tajam yang dihiperbolis bisa menghancurkan apapun yang tengah ditatapnya.

"Lee Sungmin," gumamnya lagi. Nada dinginnya terdengar bersahutan dengan alunan biola dan piano yang semakin menggema. Nada suara penyanyi mulai meninggi dan Kyuhyun menyukai bagian ini. Ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama beberapa detik ke depan.

Dengan suara _bass_nya, Kyuhyun mulai mengikuti lirik lagu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari potret sang kekasih. Tepat saat sang soprano melengkingkang suara emasnya, Kyuhyun justru meneriakkan nama kekasihnya sebelum melempar satu botol kosong ke arah potret kekasihnya.

"Arrgghh!"

Tidak benar-benar melempar ke arah potret kekasihnya. Kyuhyun selalu berusaha melakukan itu namun ia tak pernah berhasil, lebih tepatnya merasa tak bisa melakukan itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menangis seperti orang gila sambil meriakkan nama Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kau, Lee Sungmin!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Waktu terus bergulir, Sungmin tak memiliki kalimat spesial untuk melukiskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka masih seperti itu, Kyuhyun yang cepat marah dan selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Sungmin adalah hal yang selalu Sungmin terima sejak mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Kau semakin kurus, Min. Apa benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook? Kyuhyun tidak murah hati seperti Donghae."

Sungmin hanya mengurai tawa pelan membuat Eunhyuk—sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari negara adi daya itu ikut mengurai tawa. Sungmin jarang menghubunginya, berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang tak pernah lepas komunikasi dengannya.

Diam-diam ia mengetahui bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin karena Ryeowook selalu menceritakan hal itu padanya, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membahas sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis. Namun, ia akan bersikap pura-pura tak tahu di depan Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Aku rindu sekali dengan anak nakal itu," ucap Eunhyuk masih bertahan dengan tampang pura-pura tidak tahunya.

"Mungkin dia masih memiliki kelas," sahut Sungmin sambil menyedot minuman yang sudah dipesannya.

"Sok sibuk sekali anak itu. Awas saja jika ia tak ke mari, aku sudah merelakan waktu berhargaku untuk duduk di kantin kampus kalian yang nyaman ini," ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengamati dekorasi ruangan. "Aku rasa universitas di Seoul tidak kalah keren dari universitas nomor satu di dunia," lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan mata. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengetahui tujuan Eunhyuk yang ingin membanggakan status mahasiswa Harvardnya.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menyadari sesuatu, mungkin Ryeowook sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun tapi Eunhyuk, bagaimana kagetnya dia jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendampratnya seperti yang pernah pria itu lakukan pada Ryeowook hanya karena ia dan sahabat berambut coklatnya itu kerap kali pulang bersama.

"Itu Kyuhyun," tunjuk Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun muncul dengan teman-temannya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_! Di sini!" seru Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil melantunkan doa dalam hati. Demi tuhan Victoria menempel seperti lintah di tubuh Kyuhyun, akan seperti apa tanggapan Eunhyuk nantinya?

Kyuhyun melangkah ke meja Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersama Victoria yang setia bergelayut di lengannya.

"Oh, kau _hyung_, kapan pulang?" tanggap Kyuhyun saat tiba di meja Eunhyuk.

"Astaga Cho, begitukah tanggapanmu atas kedatangan orang yang sangat merindukanmu?" sahut Eunhyuk kemudian menatap lengan Victoria yang mengelilingi lengan Kyuhyun. "Oh Cho Kyuhyun, jadi kau biseks? Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada laki-laki. Lee Sungmin, jadi kalian sudah putus?"

Oh Tuhan! Sungmin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk dengan sepatunya. Apa-apaan ia bertanya seperti itu di depan Kyuhyun?

Dengan gerakan malas Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dari balutan lengan sahabat berambut pirangnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan _hyung_? Siapa yang putus?" sahutnya tak suka.

Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi dia wanita simpananmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jaga mulutmu!" teriak Victoria marah.

Sambil kembali mengedikkan bahu, Eunhyuk menjawab. "Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinan terdekat. Kyuhyun tidak memilki saudara jauh, jika dia belum putus dengan sahabatku berarti kau bukan kekasihnya. Kalau hanya teman, kurasa tidak ada teman yang menempel seperti lintah pada teman yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki kekasih. Itu saja."

Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

'Sial Eunhyuk!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, dia hanya temanku," seolah tengah melakukan klarifikasi Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya pada Victoria seolah menyuruh sahabatnya untuk pergi bergabung dengan Minho dan Changmin di meja lain.

"Awas kau!" kecam Victoria sambil berdesis tak suka pada Eunhyuk sebelum berlalu dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Apa-apaan temanmu, Kyu? Norak sekali," desis Eunhyuk sambil melayangkan tatapan jijik.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tatapannya beralih pada Sungmin. "Sayang, bisa temani aku memesan makanan?"

Umpatan kembali terlontar di dalam hati. Kyuhyun tengah bersandiwara, eh?

"Kau bisa menemani Eunhyuk di sini, Kyu. Biar aku yang memesan makanan," ucap Sungmin namun Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala, menunjukkan sikap manis namun sinar matanya melayangkan tatapan penuh tuntutan.

Sungmin kembali meneguk ludah. "Hyuk, aku tinggal sebentar _ne_? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu di kantin salah satu universitas Seoul?" canda Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tertawa kemudian mengangkat sebotol colanya. "Tidak, lain kali saja. Cepatlah, nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Dasar pasangan bahagia," Eunhyuk kembali tertawa membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut mengurai tawa yang terkesan datar.

"Ayo," ajaknya pada Sungmin. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, saling melempar tatapan sebelum melangkah bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Eunhyuk menatap tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berdesis marah. "Aku tahu dia sedang marah."

Benar saja, Sungmin hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendorong Kyuhyun menjauhi tubuhnya. "Kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku tentang Eunhyuk, jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku padanya. Bersiap saja melihatnya dalam kondisi buruk."

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan muncul di sini dan tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau tahu mulutnya memang begitu sejak dulu, Kyu. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, kau bukan merangkulnya. Aku kesakitan," protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lewat sudut matanya kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya sambil bergumam pelan. "Bagus."

Sebelum Kyuhyun beralih menyeret lengannya, Sungmin bergegas melangkah menuju _stand_ untuk memesan makanan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Sungmin kemudian menyusul kekasihnya dengan setelah berdecak pelan karena Sungmin pergi lebih dulu.

Sesekali matanya mengawasi Eunhyuk, berusaha membaca apakah pria itu tahu sesuatu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Victoria tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya untuk membalas senyum sahabatnya.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Namun, saat matanya menangkap Kyuhyun tengah bertatapan dengan Victoria, Sungmin langsung melangkah untuk mengambil pesanannya tanpa peduli Kyuhyun ingin memesan atau tidak.

"_Ya_, Lee Sungmin," desis Kyuhyun saat menyadari Sungmin sudah berlalu tanpa mempedulikan dirinya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Kyuhyun segera menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sungmin. Akan merepotkan jika Eunhyuk kembali bersikap penuh curiga karena ia dan Sungmin tak terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hembusan angin yang cukup keras membuat beberapa buku di atas meja yang tak jauh dari jendela terbuka. Sungmin yang semula berbaring memunggungi jendela langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendesah tak suka saat merasakan dingin yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan malas, pemuda kelahiran Januari itu bangkit dari kasurnya, melakukan gerakan ringan untuk sekadar menyamankan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu menutup jendela. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan membuka jendela, hanya saja Sungmin tak suka saat beberapa buku dan lembaran kertasnya beterbangan diterpa angin.

"Haaaahhh," desahan malas kembali terdengar, setelah menutup jendela pemuda manis itu langsung beralih menuju meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk belajar. Merapikan buku yang terbuka dan beberapa kertas yang sudah berpindah dari posisi semula.

Sejenak matanya terpaku pada kalender yang terpanjang di meja belajar. Hari ini adalah hari libur, Sungmin tak akan pergi ke manapun jika Kyuhyun tak mengajaknya pergi, hanya saja melihat bulatan merah yang melingkari salah satu tanggal di kalendernya membuat Sungmin menyadari sesuatu.

"Sudah dua tahun," gumamnya sambil menatap lekat tanggal untuk hari ini yang berhiaskan bulatan merah. Orang-orang biasa menggunakan cara ini untuk menandai hari-hari tertentu.

Hmm, jangan berpikir Sungmin tengah memikirkan dua tahun hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun karena itu akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi, hari ini tepat dua tahun kakak Kyuhyun—Lee Donghae meninggal.

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengadakan peringatan khusus untuk hari sejenis ini, pria dengan tempramen buruk itu akan semakin memburuk dan menyedihkan jika hari ini tiba. Kyuhyun tidak akan berada di rumah, pria itu memilih berada di apartemennya dan menghabiskan berbotol-botol _wine_ sambil menangis sepanjang malam hingga diri hari dan berakhir dengan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Walaupun menyedihkan, ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa disaksikan oleh orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun seperti Sungmin dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Pikiran untuk menjaga agar kondisi Kyuhyun tidak memburuk seperti tahun sebelumnya tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Sungmin.

Malam ini ia harus menemani Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menerima kehadirannya, setidaknya Sungmin berada di sana untuk mengontrol Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu betul perangai Kyuhyun saat sedang mabuk. Malaikat putih dan iblis jahatnya akan bergantian mendominasi tindakan Kyuhyun. Pria itu bisa bersikap sangat lembut bahkan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Sungmin namun untuk menit selanjutnya Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti seorang kekasih yang tak tahan dengan kekasihnya.

Dering ponsel menghentak kesadaran Sungmin, pria dengan _milky skin_ itu langsung meraih ponselnya, tersenyum saat melihat tulisan **"**_**Eunhyukkie calling**_**"** di layar ponselnya.

"Halo."

'Aku akan bicara langsung pada intinya. Karena hari ini adalah peringatan 2 tahun untuk _uri_ Donghae, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Nanti kau harus menemaniku ke tempat Donghae, _arra_?'

Mendengar intonasi memaksa yang dilayangkan sahabatnya membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan. "_Arra_, tapi setelah itu aku harus pergi menemani Kyuhyun."

'Tidak masalah, habiskan waktu kalian berdua setelah kau menemaniku.'

"_Geurae_."

'Sampai nanti, Sungminnie.'

"_Ne_."

Panggilan terputus tetapi Sungmin terlihat belum menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Bukannya ia tak tahu, sama seperti yang Eunhyuk lakukan, berpura-pura tidak tahu, Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak mereka bersahabat, ia tahu jika Eunhyuk memiliki perasaan pada Donghae. Ia pun tak masalah dengan hal itu karena sejak awal Sungmin memang menyukai Kyuhyun—adik Donghae, bukan menyukai Donghae yang jelas-jelas menyukainya sejak awal.

Keputusannya untuk memiliki status sepasang kekasih dengan Donghae pun bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Sungmin, ia hanya melakukan keinginan Donghae yang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Aku yakin semua letak kesalahan sudah pasti ada padaku," gumam Sungmin.

Kesalahan karena menyakiti hati Eunhyuk.

Kesalahan karena menyakiti hati Donghae.

Dan mungkin kesalahan karena menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti. Cukup batinmu yang menyalahkan dirimu Lee Sungmin, jangan sampai lidahmu melakukan hal yang sama," ujarnya sendiri. "Dasar menyedihkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang petang, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari area pemakaman. Walaupun mata Sungmin sembab, tapi mata sipit Eunhyuk jauh lebih menyedihkan. Mata sipit pria yang gemar menari itu membengkak setelah menangis berjam-jam di depan makan Donghae. Tak peduli Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, Eunhyuk meluapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada Donghae dan menjelaskan alasan utama kepindahannya ke Amerika.

Sudah jelas semuanya karena Donghae.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sungmin saat mereka sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu sebuah taksi. Eunhyuk mengusap matanya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Bukankah kau memiliki janji dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin balas menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak ada janji dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bisa menemuinya kapan saja."

Sahabat yang baik.

Inilah alasan utama mengapa Eunhyuk tak bisa membenci Sungmin sedikitpun walaupun sudah jelas Sungmin menyakitinya karena menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Sungmin terlalu baik dan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk sahabatnya, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Rela berstatus kekasih Donghae padahal sudah lama ia menunggu Kyuhyun.

Banyak kepura-puraan di antara mereka. Eunhyuk pun pura-pura tak tahu jika hubungan Sungmin dan Donghae adalah keinginan sepihak dari Donghae. Ia tahu semuanya lebih dari siapapun.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku minum?" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin mengerjab tak percaya. Saat melihat Sungmin akan menolak niatnya, Eunhyuk langsung menyela. "Aku tidak butuh saranmu, jika kau tidak bisa menemaniku, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Sungmin langsung memasang tampang cemberut. "Hei, aku belum menjawab apapun, kau sudah menyela seperti itu. Siapa bilang aku tidak mau menemanimu? Aku hanya bicara karena ingin mengajukan syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Dilarang mabuk!"

Eunhyuk langsung tertawa. Syarat yang diajukan Sungmin tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Tidak ada pilihan selain mengangguk walau faktanya, Eunhyuk selalu berakhir dengan mabuk parah dan benar-benar merepotkan Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Udara malam yang terasa membekukan tubuh membuat Sungmin meniupkan udara berkali-kali ke telapak tangannya. Walaupun sudah meminjam jaket tebal dan penutup telinga dari Eunhyuk, dingin yang menyerang seolah tak gentar membuat Sungmin menggigil.

Ponsel Kyuhyun tak bisa dihubungi dan saat menghubungi telepon rumah, salah satu pekerja mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tidak berada di rumah. Sudah pasti di apartemennya.

Salah satu satpam yang berjaga di sekitar lobi membungkuk sopan saat mengenali wajah Sungmin. Sambil menatap jam tangannya Sungmin melangkah menuju _elevator_. Jam sebelas malam. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kyuhyun belum memulai kegiatan menyedihkannya.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan menandakan jika Sungmin sudah tiba di lantai yang dituju. Sambil memeriksa ponselnya, Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum geli saat menerima pesan dari Eunhyuk.

'**Syaratmu untuk kali ini terpenuhi, Lee Sungmin. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku minum dan mengantar sahabatmu yang merepotkan ini. Jika suasana hatiku membaik, aku akan menyusulmu untuk menemani Kyuhyun yang juga merepotkan. **_**Aish**_**, Sungmin-**_**ah**_**, kenapa kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang merepotkanmu? Kkkk, aku menyayangimu.'**

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Eunhyuk-_ah_," gumam Sungmin sambil mengantongi ponselnya. saat tubuhnya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, jari telunjuk Sungmin terulur untuk menekan kode. Bunyi lain terdengar saat pintu berhasil dibuka.

Lampu yang menyala di setiap sudut apartemen membuat Sungmin yakin jika Kyuhyun benar-benar berada di apartemen. Apalagi denting botol dan gelas yang beradu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Saat nyaris memasuki ruangan pertama, kening Sungmin berkerut. Bukan hanya sepatu Kyuhyun yang berada di sana.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sungmin melangkah hanya dengan menggunakan kaus kakinya. Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah dua orang pria setengah mabuk duduk di mini bar tengah bersulang untuk meneguk minuman selanjutnya.

"Oh _hyung_," sapa salah satunya. Sungmin terpana untuk beberapa saat. Changmin dan Minho berada di sini tapi mereka justru melakukan hal yang kemungkinan juga dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Hai Lee Sungmin," baru kali ini Minho menyapanya. Demi apapun ini pertama, hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, ini adalah kali pertama pria itu menyapanya. "Kau sangat manis tapi kau juga sangat menyedihkan," imbuh Minho diiringi cegukan tak jelas.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sambil merapalkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menahan emosinya. "_Ya_, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya, berusaha untuk tak berteriak kesal.

"Menemani Kyuhyun tentu saja," Minho kembali bersuara. Cegukan tak jelas kali ini terdengar dari Changmin. "_Hyung_, tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku?"

"Apa yang orang ini bicarakan?" gumam Sungmin sambil melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Changmin. "Di mana Kyuhyun?"

"TAK!" Minho kembali berulah dengan kondisi mabuknya, kali ini ia bersuara seolah Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan yang spektakuler. "Pertanyaan yang bagus, Sungmin _hyung_."

"Changmin-_ah_, di mana Kyuhyun?" kali ini Sungmin bertanya pada Changmin. Bukannya menjawab Changmin justru meraih lengan Sungmin. Tepat saat Changmin hampir menarik tubuh Sungmin, kaki panjang Minho langsung melayang, menghantam lengan sahabatnya hingga lengan Sungmin terlepas. "Jangan macam-macam, Changmin-_ah_. Si menyedihkan ini milik Cho Kyuhyun," omel Minho sambil menarik Sungmin menjauh dari Changmin.

"_Ya_ Sungmin _hyung_, Changmin itu menyukaimu. Hati-hati padanya, _arra_?"

"Aku tanya di mana Kyuhyun."

"_Aish_! Kau yang memaksaku," kalimat ambigu yang Minho lontarkan kembali menimbulkan kerutan di kening Sungmin. "Minho-_ya_," panggil Sungmin.

"Di kamarnya tentu saja, memangnya di mana lagi? Pergilah!"

Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak kemudian melangkah gusar menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, teman-temannya seperti memiliki malaikat putih dan iblis jahat jika tengah mabuk. Gerutuan Sungmin langsung lenyap saat pemuda manis itu menatap celah di pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Sambil menguatkan hatinya, berusaha menerima jika Kyuhyun menolak kehadirannya, Sungmin menggenggam _handle_ pintu, nyaris mendorongnya jika saja telinganya tak menangkap suara-suara menyedihkan dari kamar kekasihnya.

Tatapan dan pendengaran Sungmin tiba-tiba menajam. Debar jantungnya juga tiba-tiba berpacu hingga Sungmin merasakan seluruh dadanya penuh dengan detak jantungnya.

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya di _handle_ pintu, matanya terpejam sebelum tubuhnya berbalik. Ingin rasanya Sungmin pergi dari sana namun hatinya memaksa Sungmin untuk mengamati langsung kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Lee Sungmin," ucapnya sendiri.

Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya, Sungmin langsung mendorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan melangkah cepat ke dalam ruangan. "Kyuhyunnie kau di... dalam?"

Sementara itu Changmin yang semula menundukkan kepala untuk menikmati pusing membahagiakan yang mendera kepalanya langsung mendongak dan menatap ke arah Minho yang terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba sahabatnya.

"_Waeyo_!" bentak Minho tanpa ada niat bertanya sedikitpun. "Kau mengatakan pada Sungmin _hyung_ jika Kyuhyun berada di kamar?" tanya Changmin dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"_Ne_."

"Kau gila!" teriak Changmin kemudian mendorong tubuh Minho hingga pemuda tampan itu terjungkal dari posisinya. "Sungmin _hyung_!"

Sungmin mendengar panggilan Changmin, mulutnya sudah terbuka dan bersiap mengeluarkan suara. Hanya saja seluruh inderanya mendadak hilang ditelan situasi yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Sungmin.." kali ini bukan suara Changmin. Suara _bass_ yang mengalun dengan nada terkejut itu membuat Sungmin semakin tak bisa berbuat apapun. Walaupun Changmin sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya dan mengucapkan banyak penjelasan, fokus Sungmin tak beralih sedikitpun dari dua sosok di sana.

Kyuhyun dalam kondisi telanjang bulat terlihat menindih perempuan berambut pirang yang Sungmin kenal sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun—Victoria.

Menindih?

Tidak, demi Tuhan tidak hanya menindih. Sungmin melihat dengan mata kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menarik diri dari Victoria ketika menyadari kehadirannya.

'Ya Tuhan,' kalimat itu terus Sungmin rapalkan di dalam hati.

Sungmin yakin ia mendengar Kyuhyun menangis sambil menyebut namanya. Walaupun ia samar-samar mendengar desah suara perempuan, ia pikir itu hanya salah dengar, ditambah sekitar pintu ada sepatu wanita. Namun, apa yang ia lihat sekarang menjawab semuanya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun menangisi dirinya saat dalam kondisi seperti itu bersama Victoria, tapi demi apapun Sungmin tak pernah berharap menangkap basah kekasihnya tengah berhubungan intim dengan orang lain.

Inderanya memang seolah mati rasa, namun batin Sungmin bergolak dengan emosi. Kyuhyun yang begitu dicintainya tega melakukan ini di belakangnya. Batinnya menjerit tak terima, kata-kata kotor untuk Victoria terus berkelebatan di kepala Sungmin, umpatan untuk Kyuhyun juga sudah berada di ujung mulutnya, namun apa yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin saat mulutnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Hanya air mata yang mewakili perih hatinya.

"Sayang dengarkan aku."

Bahkan setelah membuat jantungnya meneteskan lebih banyak darah, Kyuhyun masih bisa memintanya melakukan sesuatu hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah panggilan manis.

'**Tidak ada yang lebih kejam dibanding penghianatan.'**

"Sungmin_ hyung_, Kyuhyun mabuk dan Vic-" kalimat Changmin terpotong saat dering ponsel Sungmin terdengar.

'**Lari!'**

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Meneguk ludah sebanyak mungkin sebagai usaha meraih kesadarannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari ranjang dan berusaha mengenakan pakaiannya, _alarm_ peringatan langsung berderu di kepala Sungmin.

'**Lari!'**

Sungmin tersedak air mata saat kakinya berusaha bergerak.

'**LARI!'**

"Min, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku.."

'**LARI LEE SUNGMIN!'**

Tubuh Changmin langsung terhuyung saat Sungmin menerobos pergi.

"Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memasang kaosnya asal-asalan. Dengan marah, Kyuhyun meraih tumpukan pakaian Victoria kemudian melemparnya tepat ke arah sahabatnya. "Sial kau, Vic! Pergi sekarang juga!" umpatnya sebelum berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Tidak ada pikiran lain di kepala Sungmin, ia hanya terus berlari mengabaikan elevator yang mungkin lebih cepat membawanya pergi dibanding melewati tangga.

"Lee Sungmin, tunggu!" mengabaikan tampilannya yang acak-acakan dan menjadi perhatian banyak orang, Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk terlihat menatap gusar layar ponselnya, Sungmin yang tak kunjung menjawab ponselnya membuat Eunhyuk dilanda khawatir. Ryeowook mengatakan tahun lalu Kyuhyun ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di apartemennya dan berakhir di rumah sakit setelah mengahabiskan berbotol-botol _wine_.

"Awas saja jika Cho brengsek itu menyakiti Sungmin," gumam Eunhyuk sambil menginjak kesal gas mobilnya. _Earphone_ yang terpasang di sebelah telinganya seolah menunjukkan jika pemuda tinggi kurus itu masih berusaha menghubungi sahabatnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Situasi semakin memburuk, Sungmin terus berlari menuruni tangga sementara Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang sambil berteriak keras memanggilnya. Beberapa penghuni apartemen terlihat melongokkan kepala untuk mengamati situasi.

"Lee Sungmin berhenti!"

Dalam situasi ini Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun mengalami serangan penyakit paru-parunya kemudian mengalami sesak napas dan berhenti mengejarnya. Namun, hingga Sungmin tiba di lobi dan merasakan gemetar di kakinya, Kyuhyun masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menyusul ditambah berteriak ke arahnya.

"Lee Sungmin berhenti atau kau melihatku mati!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu," ujar Sungmin sendiri.

"Tangkap dia!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar menginstruksi satpam yang berjaga di sekitar lobi, tapi pria itu terlihat kebingungan dan hanya membiarkan Sungmin berlalu. Sungmin mulai lelah, ponselnya terus berdering membuat Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk merogoh ke dalam sakunya.

"Sungmin kumohon berhenti! Lee Sungmin!"

Adakalanya sesuatu yang biasanya sangat dekat terasa begitu jauh, itu yang Sungmin rasakan. Pintu keluar terasa sangat jauh baginya. Dan saat tubuhnya berhasil melewati pintu, jemari gemetar Sungmin langsung bergerak di atas layar ponsel.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

'Lee Sungmin kau ke mana saja! Kau membuatku khawatir tahu! Sebentar lagi aku tiba di sana.'

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan isak tangisnya saat mendengar Eunhyuk terus mengomelinya karena Sungmin tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Taksi?

Bus?

Sungmin hanya memikirkan kendaraan yang bisa membawanya pergi dari kawasan apartemen Kyuhyun. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara Eunhyuk namun suara Kyuhyun semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini. Kyuhyun dan Victoria.."

'_Mwo? Ya!_ Ada apa?'

"Sungmin-_ah_, berhenti!"

Kaki Sungmin kembali bergerak, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun? Di antara seluruh kebingungannya Sungmin hanya bisa terus berlari sesekali menolehkan kepala untuk mengamati jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya berhenti dan berlari memeluk kekasihnya. Dari posisinya, Sungmin melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang berurai air mata, tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin berpikir untuk membuat Kyuhyun bersedih seperti saat ini.

"Maaf Kyu," gumam Sungmin saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan terlukis di wajah kekasihnya.

"SUNGMIN! AWAS!"

Eunhyuk langsung menginjak rem dan melempar _earphone_nya. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat pasi saat menyadari mobilnya baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Eunhyuk dengan gemetar. Tangannya tiba-tiba mendingin. Dalam hati ia membenarkan jika dirinya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya saja ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang melewati jalur masuk untuk keluar dari kawasan apartemen Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah spion mobil dan menemukan beberapa orang berkerumun di belakang mobilnya.

'Astaga, hal bodoh yang sudah kulakukan? Membunuh seseorang?' batin Eunhyuk menyadari korbannya bukan berada di depan mobilnya, melainkan di belakang mobilnya. Tidak aneh, Eunhyuk sendiri menyadari jika bunyi yang terdengar tadi sangat keras.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"

Eunhyuk buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya, telinganya berdengung dengan banyak suara namun suara seseorang yang memanggil nama sahabatnyalah yang terdengar paling jelas di telinganya.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin bangun!"

"Hei! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" teriak seseorang pada Eunhyuk. Pria bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat melihat siapa yang menjadi korbannya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini! Lee Sungmin."

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Hubungi ambulans!" seseorang kembali meneriakinya tapi Eunhyuk tak bisa menjawab apapun selain perlahan meringkuk ketakutan sambil menggumamkan nama sahabatnya.

Di sana terlihat Kyuhyun dengan kaos dan wajah berlumuran darah tengah memangku Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, banyak darah yang mengucur dari kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku. Sungmin-_ah! Ireona!_"

Tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk, untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja ia tak bisa, ia hanya bisa menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun menghalau tangan orang-orang yang berusaha memeriksa nadi Sungmin.

"Dia masih bersamaku! Jangan menyentuhnya! Sungmin-_ah_! Buka matamu!"

Kyuhyun terus berteriak, keras dan semakin keras seolah meneriakkan penyesalannya.

"Sungmin bangun atau kau melihatku mati! Sungmin!"

"Anak itu sudah meninggal," gumam seseorang namun terdengar jelas ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Dia masih hidup! Sungmin tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia sudah berjanji! Sungmin-_ah, ppalli ireona_!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh berlumuran darah di pangkuannya. "Lakukan sesuatu Cho Kyuhyun," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan tangan gemetar bercampur gugup Kyuhyun meraih ponsel Sungmin kemudian menghubungi ponselnya.

Suara Changmin terdengar di seberang. "Changmin-_ah_, cepat bawakan perban dan obat merah, Sungmin terluka. Bantu aku mengobatinya."

Tangis Eunhyuk langsung mengeras, bahkan pemuda penyuka susu stroberi itu sudah merasakan perih di hidungnya karena berkali-kali tersedak tangisnya. Tubuhnya perlahan beringsut menghampiri tubuh Sungmin saat suara Kyuhyun terus terdengar seolah mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"Sungmin-_ah_, bangun. Kumohon.. maafkan aku. Maaf. Bertahanlah, setelah aku mengobatimu, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini. Sungmin!"

Sirine ambulans terdengar, mata Kyuhyun bergerak dengan liar mengamati situasi di sekitarnya. Lengannya semakin kuat merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya. Saat para medis bergegas ke arahnya, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari posisinya kemudian berlari menjauhi kerumuman dengan membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku! Tidak ada!"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mendapatkan inderanya kembali, sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, pemuda itu berlari menyusul Kyuhyun diikuti para medis dan beberapa orang yang berusaha menghentikan aksi gila Kyuhyun.

Saat beberapa petugas apartemen berhasil menghalaunya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak keras, meraung seperti orang gila saat tubuh Sungmin diambil secara paksa dari rengkuhannya.

"Sungmin! Sungmin-_ah_! Lee Sungmin! Lepaskan kekasihku!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk kuat tubuh Kyuhyun agar pemuda jangkung itu tak bertindak semakin brutal. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, sudah! Biarkan mereka menyelamatkan Sungmin," gumamnya dengan gemetar.

"Menyelamatkan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya seperti orang bodoh. Kepalanya bergerak, menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. "_Hyung_? Mereka membawa Sungminku," ucapnya dengan air mata tak henti mengalir. "Mereka akan menyelamatkan Sungminmu, percaya padaku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya. Menyelematkan? Bahkan hampir semua orang mengatakan Sungmin meninggal di lokasi kejadian.

"Maaf, kami dari pihak kepolisian," seseorang berpakaian kasual terlihat menunjukkan identitasnya. Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan rengkuhannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa Anda pengendara mobil yang menabrak korban?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun terhenti di wajah Eunhyuk saat sahabat kekasihnya itu menganggukkan kepala. "Para medis menginformasikan bahwa korban meninggal di lokasi dan Anda selaku pengendara akan dimintai keterangan di kantor polisi."

Saat Eunhyuk berniat menjawab tawa Kyuhyun terdengar sangat keras. "Kau bercanda, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Kau yang membunuh Sungminku?"

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau sengaja! Kau yang seharusnya mati! Bukan Sungmin! Kau yang membunuhnya!"

"Tidak Kyu!"

"Kau pembunuh!"

Terpancing dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung meneriakkan unek-unek yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Bukan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau yang melakukan ini semua, setelah membunuh Donghae, membunuh Sungmin, lalu siapa lagi setelah ini!" teriaknya sambil mendorong jauh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti merasa paling menderita di dunia ini. Kau hanya bersembunyi di balik ilusimu. Kau pikir siapa yang membunuh Donghae dan Sungmin?" sorot mencela tak pelak langsung tergambar di mata Eunhyuk. "Kau pikir Donghae menelan obat-obat itu karena Sungmin? Kau salah, itu karena kau! Karena kau yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu, karena kau yang tidak tahu diri dengan terang-terangan mencintai kekasih kakakmu padahal kau tahu Donghae akan memberikan segalanya untuk kebahagianmu!"

Senyum sinis terurai di bibir Eunhyuk. "Donghae bunuh diri karena tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin, dan itu karenamu! Donghae memang meninggalkan Sungmin untukmu, tapi sebagai gantinya dia yang harus pergi meninggalkanku, tahukah kau betapa kejamnya sikap tidak tahu dirimu itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Eunhyuk dengan takut bercampur ngeri. Kakinya perlahan mundur. "Kau pikir kau akan ke mana, hah? Setelah membunuh Donghae dan Sungmin kau akan ke mana dan membunuh siapa lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan aku.."

"Bukan kau? Kau menyalahkanku, lalu siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Kau membuat semua orang tahu Sungmin milikmu tapi kau juga yang menyiksa hidupnya. Siapa yang membuat Sungmin berlari ke jalur yang salah? Siapa yang membuat Sungmin menabrakkan diri ke mobilku? Siapa yang membuat semuanya terjadi? Kau! Kau yang membuat semuanya terjadi. Kau pembunuhnya!"

Kyuhyun terus melangkah mundur, menggenggam rambutnya, sambil menatap ambulans yang perlahan pergi membawa tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya. Sekilas Kyuhyun menatap bayangan kekasihnya, tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum ekspresi bahagia itu berubah menjadi tatapan datar.

"Kau yang membunuhku, Kyuhyunnie."

"Tidak.. Sungmin.." Kyuhyun bergumam saat mendengar suara Sungmin di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau yang membunuhku!"

"Tidak!"

"Pembunuh! Cho Kyuhyun pembunuh!"

"TIDAK! SUNGMIN!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

PLAK!

"Cho Kyuhyun bangun!"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka dan menatap liar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Napasnya memburu seiring dengan banyaknya keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. "Kyuhyunnie?" suara yang sangat dikenalnya kembali terdengar.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Oh astaga, kupikir kau tidak akan bangun. Kau menakutiku, kenapa kau tak berhenti berteriak sejak tadi?" ucap sosok yang Kyuhyun panggil Lee Sungmin sambil mengusap keringat di kening dan pelipis Kyuhyun. Tatapan khawatirnya belum surut saat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun basah dengan keringat.

"Sakit kah?" tanya Sungmin yang kini beralih mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang ditampar cukup keras olehnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun. Jadi, jalan satu-satunya dengan menampar.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu lagi.."

"Ya Tuhan terimakasih, benar-benar kau."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengusap pelan belakang kepala Kyuhyun saat sang kekasih membawa tubuhnya dalam satu rengkuhan kuat. "Sungmin," sebut Kyuhyun sambil mencium pelipis kekasihnya berkali-kali. Lee Sungmin, secercah cahaya yang menerangi setiap sudut hidupnya masih berada di sampingnya.

"Kau harus minum dulu," ucap Sungmin namun Kyuhyun tak mengindahkannya. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu justru menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menciumi sekujur wajah kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan lumatan posesif bibir _plump_ Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Diam, Ming."

Sungmin kembali terdiam, hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun menguasai bibirnya dan menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Toh jika Kyuhyun sudah baikan dan menyadari tindakannya, pria itu akan berhenti sendiri.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti dan beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. Mengamati garis indah di wajah kekasihnya. "Mimpi buruk, hm?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang basah dengan salivanya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pelan kemudian membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, menumpukan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Sayang, itu terasa nyata dan detail. Aku seperti ingin mati saja."

"Ssssttt, hanya mimpi Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian mengangguk. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu lelah makanya bermimpi yang tidak-tidak, ayo bangun, kutemani mandi."

Kyuhyun yang semula sibuk dengan ketakutannya langsung mengerjab kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai kembali mengantuk. "_Ya_, kau pikir aku lelah gara-gara siapa?" ujarnya membuat lengan Sungmin terulur menempatkan satu cubitan keras di pinggang polos Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah. Aku juga. Lebih lelah malah!"

Tunggu?

Pinggang polos?

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap jam di atas nakas. "Setengah dua belas, Kyu."

"Baiklah, ayo temani aku mandi. Kau mandikan aku, aku yang memandikanmu, kalau kau malas berjalan ke kamar mandi, pangeran yang baik hati akan menggendongmu," usul Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan. Tidak ada istilah mandi yang sesungguhnya jika mereka sudah berdua di kamar mandi. "Dasar," ucap Sungmin sambil menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

Ow.. ow..

Bukan sekedar pinggang polos, tapi polos sekujur tubuh.

Sambil berangkulan keduanya berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dan Sungmin yang kesal dengan godaan Kyuhyun akan menempatkan cubitan mautnya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Terlihat bahagia walau faktanya mereka berdua berusaha mengabaikan satu fakta yang tak seharusnya diabaikan.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria beruntung yang berikan keistimewaan oleh Tuhan. Dia mampu membaca masa depan lewat mimpinya.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Hm?"

"Tiga puluh menit lagi tanggal 13 Juli."

"Aku tahu, sayang. Beruntung kau membangunkanku, kalau tidak aku pasti melewatkan hari spesial kita."

"Apa permohonanmu untuk tahun kita kali ini?"

"Aku memohon agar kita selalu bahagia, untuk hari ini, esok, seterusnya. Bahkan jika kita hidup di masa selanjutnya, aku memohon agar kau tidak memiliki jodoh selain diriku."

"_Ya_! Kejam sekali."

"Itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Ming. Kau sendiri, apa permohonanmu?"

"Aku memohon agar semua mimpi burukmu tak menjadi kenyataan dan aku juga memohon agar kau tidak memiliki jodoh selain diriku sampai kapanpun."

"Kejam sekali, Sungminnie~"

"Itu karena aku terlalu mencintai Kyuhyunnie."

"Arra."

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Hm?"

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae_."

**END**

***Oneiroi **dalam bahasa Yunani berarti mimpi.

Holla~ Holla~

Happy JOYday JOYerdeul~~~~~

Kayaknya FF-ku telat post untuk memperingati JOYday deh T_T

Tapi gak papa, yang penting cinta saya buat uri OTP gak pernah telat #duagh

Ahhh, doa saya buat OTP tercinta semoga mereka sukses di karirnya, tetap saling support, jaga komunikasi, dan semoga tambah mengerti kesibukan satu sama lain, go publik itu urusan terakhir, yang penting Kyuhyun oppa dan Sungmin oppa hidup bahagia bersama. Aku punya keyakinan kalau kalian memiliki hubungan yang gak bisa dianggap sekadar hyung-dongsaeng, dan selesai~~ aku gak menuntut hal-hal lain.

Menemukan moment kalian yang sulitnya seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami gak menjadi alasan buatku berpikir untuk berhenti mendukung kalian. Yang penting kalian sehat dan saling support satu sama lain aku sudah bahagia.

Diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh terus dijatuhan sampe tenggelam ke dalam tanah itu sudah jadi kebiasaan JOYer, kami kuat kok, jadi kalian jangan khawatir, kami tetap mendukung kalian :D

We love KyuMin :D

Oke JOYerdeul, cuma ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk JOYday tahun ini. Aku gak tau kenapa kepikiran ide kayak gitu. Kayaknya pernah ada ya ide kayak gini tapi aku lupa siapa yang nulis. Tapi ceritanya beda jauh. Sono GS, sini YAOI. Sono KyuMin sudah resmi kawin di sini KyuMin masih kawin siri #plak Dinikmati saja ya~~~ #plak  
Maaf kalau aneh. Tinggalkan jejak buat punggung saya yang rasanya mau protol #LOL

Mian fo Typos!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
